


Jar of Heart (Podfic)

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, G/t sanders sides, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, giant!Janus, tiny!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Podfic“Let me get this straight-”“Even though all of us are gay”Logan chose to ignore Virgil’s interpretation and continued, “You’re telling me Janus is a Leviathan, he’s kidnapped a shrunken Patton, and put him in a jar?”“That’s exactly it!” Roman declared “Are you joining us on this rescue mission or not?”“You two have fun on your little fantastical adventure,” Logan said coolly as he shuffled through his flashcards to hold up one particularly pointed one: “Pics or it didn’t happen”
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Jar of Heart (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GilbyJuly4th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbyJuly4th/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jar of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856277) by [GilbyJuly4th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbyJuly4th/pseuds/GilbyJuly4th). 



This is a podfic of Jar of Heart, written by GilbyJuly4th and read by Kieraelieson.   
  


Link leads to YouTube where the complete podfic is posted in one video.   
  


https://youtu.be/iLG9xIIm520


End file.
